Are you smarter than Naruto Characters
by monkey-kun
Summary: The host asked people questions to see if they are dumber than Naruto Characters. Must read first chapter to understand! You cannot just skip to the newest chapter! Rated T for slight language.
1. Are you smarter than Naruto

**Are you smarter than **_**Naruto**_

Authors Note/Disclaimer: This story is based off the Television show Are you smarter than a Fifth grader, which By the way I don't own. And I don't own Naruto either. (

I did change the rules so don't take it against me if you happen to watch it.

Host: Hello and welcome to are you smarter than Naruto. Who do you have to be smarter than you may ask. I bet you haven't seen him on this show it is Naruto! (Seriously I have never seen him before.) Okay who is the first lucky person to be on the show? It is Monkey-Kun! So let's start off the show. But first this is how it works you choose a category and the level of difficulty, easiest is Naruto ranking, second easiest is peanut brain, second hardest is retarded monkey butt and the hardest is retard.

Host: Okay Monkey-Kun which category do you choose?

Monkey-Kun: I choose math for peanut brain.

Host: Here is the question what is, 10x10?

Monkey-Kun: 27… or more?

Naruto: It's a hundred, believe it!

Host: That is right Naruto but Monkey-Kun, you used one of your three saves.

Monkey-Kun: Now I'll choose, jutsus for Naruto Ranking.

Host: The question for that is… what is Naruto's most used jutsu?

Monkey-Kun: Hmm… I know, the retard jutsu!

Host: Sorry but that is wrong.

Naruto: The answer is Shadow Clone jutsu.

Host: Yes Naruto that is right. Monkey-Kun you now only have one save left. What is you next question?

Monkey-Kun: I'll choose Characters for retard.

Host: The question is who has a crush on Naruto?

Monkey-Kun: I know this one, the answer is Sasuke.

Host: … No that is wrong. If Naruto gets this right then Monkey-Kun is disqualified!

Sasuke: Hey I'm in the audience don't make me go down their and kill you Monkey-Kun!

Naruto: The answer is Sasuke pet Log!

Host: Naruto you are wrong, so monkey-kun is still alive. What will you choose next.

Monkey-Kun: Spelling for retarded monkey butt.

Host: How do you spell Ramen?

Monkey-Kun: D E R F, which is how you spell Ramen.

Naruto: Actually it is spelt R A M E N. And then you put it in a bowl and slurp in up then ask for seconds and thirds until your dead you ate so Ramen is Ramen-a-full-ified.

Host: Naruto spelt it right so Monkey-Kun do you have something to say to the world?

Monkey-Kun: I am not smarter than Naruto. (

**Please review I never get reviews on my stories and I want to know how I do.**


	2. Are you smarter than Ino

**Chapter 2- Are you smarter than Ino**

Host: Today we have a very special person here to be the contestant and that person is Monkey-Kun's sister Yazi-san! Today you are against Ino. What are your thoughts about this?

Yazi: It will be an easy win.

Host: That's the spirit but now let's start the game. So Yazi what is your first question?

Yazi: I'll choose animals for retard.

Host: Okay the question is which animal can run as fast as Rock Lee if he doesn't have his weights on?

Yazi: A chicken Wing?

Host: … … … … No!?

Ino: Chouji.

Host: No that is wrong the correct answer was… nothing.

Yazi: My next choice is food for retarded monkey butt.

Host: Let us see what that question is, the question is what goes best with dinner?

Yazi: Toenail clippings do they are high in protein.

Ino: Actually the answer is Honey. It reminds me of a mule eating flowers.

Host: That's probably because you are a mule.

Ino: Humph! (Glares)

Host: neither of you got that right. What are you gonna choose next?

Yazi: I choose history for retard.

Host: And the question is who was the first president of the U.S.A?

Yazi: Monkey-Kun was and he was the second and the third and the forth but I was the fifth.

Ino: It was George Washington.

Host: Ino got that question right (what a surprise) Yazi now has 2 saves left.

Yazi: Next I'll choose music for Ino ranking.

Host: Who wrote this song? It is called…

I like eggs, I like milk, I like cereal!

Yazi: I know this one it's Monkey-Kun's song!

Ino: No Sasuke made it.

Host: Yazi got this one correct.

Yazi: Next I'll choose Naruto Facts for Peanut Brain.

Host: The question is who is better Sakura or Ino?

Yazi: Sakura no competition!

Ino: Yeah right I am way, way better than Sakura forever!

Host: The answer is Sakura!

After the Host said that Sakura was better Ino tried to attack the host. Tried to, but failed she never even touched him.

Ino has 1 save left and Yazi has 2.

Yazi: Next I'll do Numbers for retard.

Host: what is my favorite number?

Yazi: 12?

Host: no that is incorrect what do you guess Ino?

Ino: 3.14 because it means pie!

Host: That is correct.

Who ever loses this next one loses over all.

Host: I have the question am I rich, poor, or in the middle?

Yazi: You are in the middle.

Ino: No he is rich everyone is. Okay I was being sappy and nice so I win!

Host: Nope! Yazi got it right so Yazi has something that is not very surprising to say to the world.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show it is based off of, I don't own Naruto, I only own the plot and my opinion.

Please Review. And Thanks to the people that reviewed from Chapter one!

Yazi-San is my sister if you want you can check out her stories too.

Chapter 3 will be out soon, it will be Are you smarter than Neji!


	3. Are you smarter than Neji

Are you smarter than Neji

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the show this is based off of so get off my back.

Thank you to people that have reviewed! And please review when you're done reading.

Host: Welcome to the third addition of Are you smarter than Naruto Characters! Today are lucky contestant is Taco-chan! Taco-Chan is a writer on fan fiction. Feel free to read her stories too. Now let's start the game. What is your first topic and difficulty?

Taco: Ninja for Neji ranking.

Host: The question is who is the Kage of the Sound Village?

Taco: I think it's Ton-Ton (Tsunade's pet pig thing)

Host: That is wrong.

Neji: That evil chipmunk that lives in my back yard! It must be him.

Host: No. Both of you got that question wrong.

Taco: Next I'll choose Chuunin Exams for retarded monkey butt.

Host: Who was the only person to become a chuunin?

Taco: Daffy Duck!

Host: … … No!

Neji: Shikamaru was the only one.

Host: Correct! What will your next question be?

Taco: Nature for peanut brain.

Host: That question says what animal lives in Neji's back yard?

Taco: A taco!

Neji: Actually a leaf lives in my back yard.

Host: You both got that wrong! Neji already said that a chipmunk lives in his back yard, a chipmunk! Tacos are food and a leaf isn't a live!

Neji: Says you!

Host: Whatever Taco what is your next question?

Taco: I'll choose Math for Neji Ranking.

Host: Fine then, the question is what is 6x16?

Taco: 96!

Neji: In your dreams it is actually 11T12!

Host: Taco got that one right. You both have 2 more saves.

Taco: Next I'll choose Spelling for Neji ranking.

Host: Spell the word Cat.

Taco: K A T

Host: No that is wrong.

Taco: Aw I knew there were two T's

Host: That would still be wrong.

Neji: C A T E that is how you spell cat.

Host: You were close but you got it wrong. It was actually C A T. You both still have 2 saves.

Taco: I'll choose Pets for retard.

Host: What animal does Tsunade have for a pet?

Taco: A pig.

Neji: Actually the only correct answer is Shizune is her pet.

Host: Shizune is her assistant you moron! Taco got that one right as well.

Taco: Next I'll do bloodlines for peanut brain.

Host: What are the Uchiha's able to do.

Taco: They have the Sharingan.

Neji: They can throw poop at you like monkeys.

Host: … … … … … You. Are. An. Idiot. Neji.

Neji: Yeah I know…Hey!

Host: The winner is Taco-Chan! Do you have something to say to the world out there reading the story?

Host: I am smarter than Neji!

Thank you for reading if you want you can send a review to me telling me a character that you want to be the star for the next few chapters also tell me if you want them to win or lose. If you do that please tell me how I did too.

Taco-Chan is my real sister feel free to check out her Comedy stories also.


	4. Are you smarter than Kiba

Chapter 4

Are you smarter than _Kiba_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the show but I changed some parts.

Host: Welcome to Are you Smarter than Kiba today's contestant is kawaii-firestar, also known as Taco-chan's friend Kellie! So let's start the forth addition of Are you smarter than Naruto Characters! Kellie what will your first question be?

Kellie: I'll choose baseball for retarded monkey butt.

Host: Who is the biggest slugger on the Minnesota Twins!

Kellie: The cow on Naruto's milk carton is and he has 12Z4 homers!

Host: The person is wrong and the amount of homers isn't even a number!

Kiba: Justin Morneau is the biggest slugger on the Minnesota Twins.

Host: And Kiba got that question correct. So that means Kellie has 2 saves left. Kellie what will you choose next?

Kellie: I'll choose clans for Kiba ranking.

Host: That question is… which clan uses dogs to fight with?

Kellie: No clan uses dogs but the Hyuga clan use fish.

Host: Who taught you about this stuff monkey-kun? Because you got that one wrong too.

Kiba: The Aburame clan uses dogs.

Host: Dude your clan uses dogs Kiba.

Kiba: Oh yeah!

Host: Kellie what will your next question be.

Kellie: I'll choose food for peanut brain.

Host: What is Naruto's favorite food?

Kellie: Naruto only eats one food and that is a doughnut with worms and shrimp on it. … It is my favorite food too.

Host: Your wrong, Kiba what is your answer.

Kiba: His favorite food is Ramen.

Host: That is correct! Kellie you now only have one save left, and Kiba you have all three of your saves left. Can Kellie stay a live we'll find out after this break.

Commercial: Are you on a diet and are trying and trying but you haven't even gained one pound? Then get on the Krispy Kreme diet a doughnut for breakfast, a doughnut for lunch, and three doughnuts for breakfast. Why not? So get on the Krispy Kreme diet today.

Host: We are back to Are you Smarter than Kiba! Kellie what will your next question be?

Kellie: I think that I'll choose Characters for Retard.

Host: Who is the new KazeKage for the sand village?

Kellie: Gaara of the dessert is the new one.

Kiba: My sherbet cup I ate yesterday creamed Gaara when they were choosing it.

Host: Kellie finally got it right. What will you choose next?

Kellie: Spelling for retard.

Host: How do you spell the word Jutsu?

Kellie: W E Y 7.

Host: … … … … … … … … … … … You're taking lessons from monkey-kun he sucked almost that bad at spelling.

Kiba: J U T S U. Jutsu.

Host: That is correct! Kiba won. Kellie what are you going to say.

Kellie: I'm not smarter than Kiba.

Thank you for reading another chapter of Are you smarter than Naruto Characters.

I am running out of ideas so please give me ideas if you have any for me. Plus help me choose who the last person will be for my fifth and final chapter my choices are Chouji, Rock Lee, Kankuro, Konohamaru, Zabuza, or Kabuto.

Please review.


	5. Are you smarter than Chouji

Are you Smarter than Naruto Characters

Chapter 5

Chouji

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the show… Are you smarter than a fifth grader.

Host: Hello, Welcome back to are you Smarter than Naruto Characters. Today you have to be smarter than Chouji! And the contestant today is Narutoidiot666, we will just call him idiot.

Idiot: Yeah! I awesome!

Host: Okay idiot, what will your first question be?

Idiot: I'll choose history for peanut brain.

Host: Okay then this is a fishing question, who made the first rapala ever?

Idiot: Pikachu made the first but my pet rock made the second.

Chouji: Actually my bag of chips made it!

Host: … … … … … … … you are both wrong the answer is Louri Rapala.

Idiot: My next question will be math for Chouji ranking?

Host: What is… 2+3?

Chouji: I go first this time! It is 5.

Idiot: My opponent says 5 but I think 5 is not good enough! I say 6 or 7 or even 42!

Host: You are so off. Chouji you got that one right. Idiot you have 2 saves left. What will your next question be?

Idiot: I think I'll choose eggs for retarded monkey butt.

Host: … That is not even up there.

Idiot: OH! That says food for retarded monkey butt.

Host: How do you mix up food and eggs?!

Idiot: Easy, eggs are a type of food.

Host: Huhhhhhhh, well your question is what food does my dog like the most?

Idiot: Beef stew (the fart version)

Chouji: I think he likes HUMAN FLESH!

Host: You are both wrong. The answer is cheese. What will your next question be?

Idiot: I will choose spelling for retard.

Host: how do you spell the word, idiot

Idiot: That's an easy one the answer is… Q W E R T Y U I O P

Chouji: Actually it is spelt… I D I O T

Host: Chouji got that one right to, Idiot only has 1 save left so choose your question carefully.

Idiot: I'll choose fish for peanut brain.

Host: How do fish breathe?

Idiot: They use there gills.

Chouji: You're way off they actually have this invisible tube that is attached to there lungs and goes out of the water so they can breathe underwater.

Host: Idiot got it right! Chouji has 2 saves left. Idiot what is your next question?

Idiot: I'll choose the body for retard.

Host: Name one bone in your body.

Idiot: The bone that is in my upper leg.

Host: That has a name, do you know what it is?

Idiot: The fart bone.

Host: … NO! It is called the Femur.

Chouji: I'll say the femur.

Host: Can't use that one.

Chouji: The stomach!

Host: Your stomach isn't a bone!

Chouji: Oh, my bad.

Idiot: Now I'll choose soda for Retard.

Host: What is my favorite pop?

Idiot: Pee.

Chouji: Code red mountain dew.

Host: Correct! Chouji wins. Idiot do you have something to say to the world?

Idiot: No.

Host: Are you sure?

Idiot: Oh yeah, I'm not as smart as a mule!

Host: You are not smarter than Chouji!

Idiot: I thought Chouji was a mule.

Chouji: I'm gonna kill you!

Idiot died.

Host: I hope you enjoyed my last chapter of are you smarter series.

Please review and read my other stories.


	6. Are you smarter than Kankuro

Chapter 6 Are you smarter than Kankuro.

Disclaimer: Monkey-kun doesn't own Naruto. At least, I don't think he does…

Host: Hi, and welcome to 'Are you Smarter than Kankuro?'! Today, our contestants are Kankuro (obviously) and Avery, one of monkey-kun's sister Taco-chan's many friends.

Avery: Hi!

Kankuro: WASSUP???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Host/Avery: Okay…

Host: Avery, pick the first question.

Avery: I choose face paint for Kankuro ranking.

Host: A tough question! Listen up…

(Avery and Kankuro lean in)

Host: What color…is Kankuro's face paint?

Avery: OH! OH! I KNOW! PICK ME!!

Host: Uh…yes, Avery…

Avery: It's banana!

Kankuro: Actually, it's Perfect Plum Paradise, by Olay. Love the skin you're in.

Host: And Kankuro is correct! Avery has two saves.

Avery: Next, I choose Science for retard.

Host: What is the 'Powerhouse' of a cell?

Kankuro/Avery: ………………uh…………

Avery: Oh! I know! The Chloroplast!

Kankuro: No, it's the Cytoplasm.

Host: YOU'RE BOTH A BUNCH OF FRICKIN MORONS!!! IT'S THE MITOCHONDRIA!!!! GET IT RIGHT!!

Host: Anyways, next question.

Avery: I choose Spelling for Peanut brain.

Host: How do you spell chair?

Avery: C H A R E.

Kankuro: B A N A N A.

Host: Kankuro…that spells banana.

Kankuro: Yeah, I'm hungry. Mind getting me one?

Host: (groans) fine…While I go get Kankuro a banana, enjoy this commercial break!

Commercial: Tired of living? Those Sunday brunches got ya down? While I can cure all your problems with this magic stick thingy! Side affects included hair loss, missing limbs and not living anymore!

Host: And we're back! Kankuro, how is your banana?

Kankuro: muabjfkdlhafdjkhnlfasj

Host: I see…anyways, those questions where you two both lost took away 1 of your saves each so this doesn't get too long. Kapesh?

Avery: Whatever.

Kankuro: AJK! JSKAYHFIKASDHNFJKASDHLFDKLASJHFJK JHDKLFHAJKD JKADFHLK! YWEYRWIQOU!

Host: Right, another question!

Avery: Hair Products for Retarded Monkey-butt.

Host: What shampoo does my pet monkey use?

Avery: Vive pro for thin, rebellious fur.

Kankuro: Bugs and Ticks by Simian Advantix.

Host: And Avery is correct. Now, we are tied, each opponent has 1 save left.

Avery: I choose Drake and Josh for peanut brain.

Host: What is the starting song for Drake and Josh and who sings it?

Avery: Teapot by the Muffin Man.

Kankuro: Found a Way by Drake Bell.

Host: and Kankuro is correct.

Avery: WHAT?!?! I demand you check your answer online!!!

Kankuro: Just admit it. I am brillianter than you.

Avery: NEVER!!!

Host: Okay, we were going to check our stats but then we realized that we had tivoed an episode of drake and josh, so here we go!

(Shows episode)

I never thought that it'd be so simple but  
I found a way, I found a way  
I always thought that it'd be too crazy but  
I found a way, I found a way

If you open up your mind  
See what's inside  
It's gonna take some time, to realize  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find  
Over your shoulder you know that, I told you  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down  
So just turn around

Avery: Dangit!

Host: So, what do you say…?

Avery: I am not smarter than Kankuro.

(written by Taco-chan)


	7. Are you smarter than Sakura

Are you smarter than Sakura

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the show are you smarter than a fifth grader. And not Ultimate Showdown lyrics!

Host: Welcome back to are you smarter than Naruto characters! This is the lucky 7th episode! So since it's lucky we are going to let monkey-kun get on the show 1 more time!

Monkey-kun: YEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Host: your opponent today is Sakura! Please choose your first question.

Monkey-Kun: I'll choose jutsus for retarded monkey butt.

Host: Your question is… what is Sakura's favorite type of Tai jutsu?

Monkey-Kun: The bitch slap jutsu!

Sakura: I'm not a bitch! Huh… but that is my favorite jutsu.

Host: Monkey Kun actually got one right!

Monkey-Kun: now ill choose spelling for Sakura ranking.

Host: How do you spell the word… egg

Monkey-kun: oh, oh, I know this one! Uuuuuuummmmmmm… rofl!

Host: do you mean laughing?

Monkey-kun: No that is how you spell egg, gosh!

Sakura: E, G, G

Host: Correct! Next question

Monkey-Kun: Ill do creepy music for retard.

Host: What is my favorite weird song?

Monkey-Kun: Waffles.

Host: NO!?

Sakura: The ultimate showdown.

Host: Sakura is correct again! Monkey-Kun if you lose the next one you are out again!

Monkey-Kun: I will choose presidents for peanut brain.

Host: Who was the 1st president of the United States?

Monkey-Kun: George Washington.

Sakura: No… I believe you mean Mr. Rogers!

Host: Monkey-Kun has it correct!

Host: It has come down to this, both people have 1 save left! The next one that loses will be out!

Monkey-Kun: I will choose food for Sakura ranking.

Host: Ok, What color is a lemon?

Monkey-Kun: Oh come on, everybody knows lemons don't exist!

Sakura: Um… red!

Host: You both got it wrong so neither of you lose a save! Oh and the answer is Yellow! But choose your next question.

Monkey-Kun: I'll choose math for retard.

Host: What is 13+14?

Monkey-Kun: NOOOOOOO!!!! I have no clue so I'll go with my favorite number, 27!

Sakura: (At the same time answers 27.)

Host: You both got it right!

Monkey-Kun: really? I mean… yeah I knew that the whole time!

Host: Uh… next question please.

Monkey-Kun: I'll choose lyrics for retard.

Host: What are the lyrics to my favorite weird song which we said earlier was the ultimate showdown.

Monkey-Kun: Do you like waffles?

Yeah we like waffles!

Do you like pancakes?

Yes we like pancakes!

Do you like French toast?

Yeah we like French toast!

Du du du du du du du!

Host: NO!

Sakura: All of them?

Host: yes all of them.

Old Godzilla was hopping around

Tokyo City like a big playground

when suddenly Batman burst from the shade

and hit Godzilla with a Batgrenade

Godzilla got pissed and began to attack

but didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq

who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu

when Aaron Carter came out of the blue

and he started beating up Shaquille O'Neal

then they both got flattened by the Batmobile

but before it could make it back to the Batcave

Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave

and took an AK47 out from under his hat

and blew Batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat

but he ran out of bullets and he ran away

because Optimus Prime came to save the day

this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see

and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be

this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Godzilla took a bite out of Optimus Prime

like Scruff McGruff took a bite out of crime

and then Shaq came back covered in a tire track

but Jackie Chan jumped out and landed on his back

and Batman was injured, and trying to get steady

when Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete

but suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped

Indiana Jones took him out with his whip

And so on…

Host: that is correct Sakura wins!

Monkey-kun: I am not smarter than Sakura!

-Thanks for reading plz reply!


	8. Are you smarter than Diedara

Are you smarter than Diedara

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor are you smarter than a fifth grader.

Host: Welcome to the 8th episode! Today we have my dog Jackson who has a dog to human translator!

Jack: Good day gentlemen.

Diedara: HAHA I'm playing against a dog!?

Jack: yeah, you got a problem with that foo?

Diedara: actually yes!

Host: Okay first question please Jackson.

Jackson: Math for smart person.

Host: This is out of your league but okay… what are the first at least 100 digits of pi?

Jackson: 3.15! Blah, blah, blah. (And so on.)

Diedara: Actually it's… 3.1415926535 8979323846 2643383279 5028841971 6939937510 5820974944 5923078164 0628620899 8628034825 3421170679 8214808651 3282306647 0938446095 5058223172 5359408128 4811174502 8410270193 8521105559 6446229489 5493038196 4428810975 6659334461 2847564823 3786783165 2712019091 4564856692 3460348610 4543266482 1339360726 0249141273 7245870066 0631558817 4881520920 9628292540 9171536436 7892590360 0113305305 4882046652 1384146951 9415116094 3305727036 5759591953 0921861173 8193261179 3105118548 0744623799 6274956735 1885752724 8912279381 8301194912 9833673362 4406566430 8602139494 6395224737 1907021798 6094370277 0539217176 2931767523 8467481846 7669405132 0005681271 4526356082 7785771342 7577896091 7363717872 1468440901 2249534301 4654958537 1050792279 6892589235 4201995611 2129021960 8640344181 5981362977 4771309960 5187072113 4999999837 2978049951 0597317328 1609631859 5024459455 3469083026 4252230825 3344685035 2619311881 7101000313 7838752886 5875332083 8142061717 7669147303 5982534904 2875546873 1159562863 8823537875 9375195778 1857780532 1712268066 1300192787 6611195909 2164201989 3809525720 1065485863 2788659361 5338182796

Host: Um ok that was way more than 100 but okay you got it right anyway Diedara.

Diedara: Booya!

Jackson: Um… I counted and there are 1042 digits.

Host: Like I give, so just choose your next question.

Jackson: I choose animals for retarded monkey butt

Host: What is the funniest animal?

Jackson: Well, obviously a dog, they do stand up comedy!

Host: No they don't, they can't speak without a translator.

Jackson: Says you gosh!

Diedara: Actually it is a cow.

Host: Ha, ha, ha! MOO! Oh yeah! Diedara is right again.

Jackson: Okay, I only have 1 save left so I'll do my favorite subject… I'll do popularity for Diedara ranking.

Host: why is Diedara so cool?

Jackson: Because he is.

Diedara: A lot of things.

Host: They will both be acceptable even though neither were good.

Jackson: you going down now Diedara!

Diedara: … if you say so.

(After a lot of un useful to know smack talk they are done talking.)

Jackson: I'll now choose character stats for retard.

Host: How many times has Sasuke lost to the log?

Jackson: only twice, but he won twice also.

Diedara: Actually Sasuke lost to the log about 22765 times, oh my fight note-a-fier cell phone says he lost again 20 seconds ago, so actually 22766 times! That weakling.

Host: We'll be back after this break.

McDonalds, bu ba buh bu buh! I'm hating it!

Host: Wel…

Wheel of Torture!

Boom, oww! BAM!

Host: Welcome back. Sorry about that my camera man got bored of this episode and changed the channel so I had Diedara kill him. (Who cares about the camera man anyway, I don't think I know his name! Actually he doesn't know his own name!) But anyway let us see who was right… It was Diedara! He did lose 22766 times to the log!

Host: So Jackson do you have something to say to the world?

Jackson: … No

Host: Who are you not as smart as?

Jackson: Diedara, why?

Host: Well that's our show I hope you liked it.

Jackson: No seriously what did I have to say to the world? TELL ME! TELL ME!

Camera man gets out of his grave. "Now can I watch wheel of torture?

Host: Sure

**Welcome to wheel of torture! Now we feed him alien guts! **

**YEAH!**

- I hoped you liked this weird episode, thanks for reading. Please review or tell me who else to do!


	9. Are you smarter than Sasuke

Are you smarter than Sasuke

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the show, are you smarter than a fifth grader.

Host: Welcome to the 9th episode of are you smarter than a Naruto characters! Today our special guest Sasuke's greatest rival… the log!!!!!

Log: Oh yeah the log is in the house!

Sasuke: You're not that cool, I'm the cool one!

Log: Then why did I beat you in combat 34768 times?

Sasuke: Because I let you win!

Log: You wanna bring this outside punk!

Sasuke: …The show is outside

Log: You know what I mean.

Sasuke: I'll kill you with Chidori!

(Sasuke summons Chidori)

Sasuke misses and then in 2 seconds the log kills him by just waking himself on Sasuke's head.

Host: Okay the log wins again! We are going to get Sasuke back from the dead, so we'll be back after this break!

Chicken Benders! Where you're food is chucked at you! Get your chicken at chicken benders foo!

Host: Welcome back! Sasuke is alive so we'll now start the game. Log please choose your first question.

Log: I'll choose science for retarded monkey butt.

Host: What is the last name of the person who invented the Newton?

Sasuke: I go first! The answer is Wagahagalugi!

Log: This is obvious he named it after himself, so it's Newton.

Host: And the log got it correct. Sasuke you have 2 saves left. Log you may choose the next question.

Log: I'll choose Uchiha clan for Sasuke ranking.

Host: What is the name of the special eyes that the Uchiha clan has?

Sasuke: The funk-a-full-a-fied DDR eyes!

Log: The Sharingan.

Host: The log got that one correct also. Sasuke how could you get that wrong you are in the Uchiha clan?

Sasuke: Oh, I thought I was in the Aburame clan!

Host? … Okay then log do you have any smack talk to say?

Log: … I've told him before how gay he was.

Sasuke: Hey! I have a good grade point average, its 1.14329801!

Log/Host: That's terrible!

Host: But log you may now choose your next question.

Log: I think I will choose colors for Sasuke ranking.

Host: (Holds up a blue piece of paper.) What color is this?

Sasuke: It is Orange!

Log: Well you just need to (goes on for an hour doing mathematical equations) which will end up equaling purple!

Host: I'm sorry but you both got it wrong! The answer was blue. Log you were closer, but neither of you got it right so Sasuke still has 1 save left.

Log: Now I will choose animals for retard.

Host: Okay, so how many heads do regular cats have?

Sasuke: 64! No, no wait! I was way to low! It is actually 64001!

Host: How did you come up with that number?

Sasuke: I made it up, Hehe!

Log: Unlike my F quadruple minus school average opponent here I am smarter than an ass. The answer is one!

Host: And the log is right again! The log shut out Sasuke! Sasuke is there something you need to say to the world.

Sasuke: No I refuse!!!!!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Sasuke then runs away but later dies to the log… again. _

Thank you for reading my chapter, chapter 10 should be up soon. (Now taking recommendations!)


	10. Are you smarter than Temari

Are you smarter than Temari

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Are You Smarter than a Fifth grader.

Host: It is the 10th episode so we want to give a special shout out to everyone who read the chapters up to here! Our person to beat today is Temari! And who will try to beat her? She will now choose someone random.

Temari: I choose Billy bob Pickle-butt.

Host: Okay Billy bob will play so let's begin. Billy Bob you may choose the first question.

Billy Bob: I'll choose idiots for retard.

Host: Who is the most retarded person in this stadium?

Temari: Billy Bob.

Billy Bob: Temari!

Temari: You wanna go punk!

Billy Bob: Okay I prefer chicken benders pick me up… oh 7-ish.

Temari: Not on a date you hillbilly.

Host: This is boring! Temari got it right so you can do the next question now.

Billy Bob: I will choose math for peanut brain.

Host: what is 2 plus 2?

Billy Bob: Fish! 

Host: No!

Temari: 4.

Host: Temari is correct again! This is turning out to be an easy match for Temari! Billy Bob you only have one save left.

Billy Bob: I'll choose people for peanut brain.

Host: Name one hobo! … Okay that can't be right. Do it anyway!

Billy Bob: All my cousins are hobos! So Bobolita, Sammy, Kyle, Jimothy, Julio, and Rufferstienkle. Hooshamawawa.

Temari: Um … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Kankuro?

Host: OH MY GOD! Billy Bob Pickle-butt got it right! Temari has 2 saves left and Billy Bob has 1 left. You may now choose your next question.

Billy Bob: I'll choose hobo life for retard.

Temari: Oh fuck not again!

Host: What is the most popular song among most hobos and what are the lyrics?

Temari: Hobo pledge?

Billy Bob: The hobo song.

Host: How do you sing it?

Billy Bob:

We're hobos!

We live on a train!

We only eat beans!

And other crap!

We smell really bad!

We we're as poor as hell!

And we are even half mule!

We're Hobos!

We eat what we want

We're hobos!

We'll give a little taunt!

We are high school drop outs!

But were still licensed!

To be a hobo!

We get a dime a day.

Yay!

We're hobos!

We live on a train!

Yeah we only eat beans!

And all the other crap!

Were hobos!

Ha ha ha ha ha!

We're hobos!

What you think of dat!

We're hobos

You can't change our minds!

We're hobos!

We're hobos!

We're hobos!

Yes hobos!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

HOBOS!

Host: THAT… WAS… THE… GAYEST… SONG… EVER! But it is actually correct! So you both have one save left!

Billy Bob: I'll choose food for Temari ranking.

Host: In stores what animal's milk do you buy?

Billy Bob: Frog Milk.

Temari: Cow milk duh!

Host: Temari wins the game!

Billy Bob: I am not smarter than Temari!

Host: No you are not.

Billy Bob: Sure that is what I said… no I didn't … da… du… uh… NNNNOOOOOOO! Blah!

-Thanks for reading chapter 10, I hope you liked it!


	11. Are you smarter than Itachi

Are you smarter than Itachi

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto! (Sob) Oh yeah I don't own any of these songs either. (High school never ends, and The Anthem)

Host: Hello, today our contestant is one of my best friends, Brett!

Brett: Why am I even on here? I HATE NARUTO!

Host: Well you're here so pick your first question.

Brett: I'll choose holidays for peanut brain.

Host: What holiday do kids look for eggs?

Brett: Yo' momma's day!

Itachi: … I'd rather not answer.

Host? Ok? Neither of you got it correct. Brett you may choose your next question.

Brett: I'll choose music for retard.

Host: What is my favorite band?

Brett: Our band, you know the (BEEP! This scene has been cut out by the FBI due to personal information.)

Itachi: The gangster moms.

Host: Brett got that one correct, Itatchi has 2 saves left. Next question now please.

Brett: I'll choose colors for Itatchi ranking.

Host: What happens if you mix do colors?

Brett: Everything goes BOOM!

Itachi: … The color changes

Host: Itatchi is correct, you now both have 2 saves left.

Brett: Now I'll choose instruments for retard.

Host: What do I play in my band?

Brett: The guitar no duh!

Itachi: Yo momma!

Host: Brett wins again! Itatchi has one save left, and Brett has 2. So this might be the last question.

Brett: I'll choose lyrics for retard.

Host: Say all the lyrics of any song.

Brett: I'll do the anthem…

It's a new day, but it all feels old  
It's a good life, that's what I'm told  
But everything, it all just feels the same

At my school, it felt more to me  
Like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
My time spent there, it only made me see

That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
and I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be

You...don't wanna be just like you  
Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem, throw all your hands up,  
you... don't wanna be you

Go to college, a university, get a real job,  
That's what they said to me  
But I could never live the way they want  
I'm gonna get by, and just do my time, out of step while, they all  
get in line  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind

Do you really wanna be like them, do you wanna be another  
trend?  
Do you wanna be part of that crowd?  
'cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be

You...don't wanna be just like you  
Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,  
you, don't wanna be you

Shake it once, that's fine  
Shake it twice, that's okay  
Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself, again.

You...don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me, you, don't wanna  
be just like you (just like you)  
This is the anthem throw all your hands up, y'all got to feel  
me, sing if you're with me  
Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem

Itachi: I'll do high school never ends.

HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

4 Years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the Total Dicks  
All the Stuck-up Chicks  
So superficial, so immature

Then When you graduate,  
Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"  
This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over, that's just great.

Ch:  
The Whole Damned World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money. Who gets the Honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did!  
And how did Mary Kate lose all that weight?  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!

And the only thing that matters,  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35

Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen  
Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback

Seen it all before  
I want my money back!

Ch:  
The Whole Damned World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's in the club and who's on the drugs  
Who's throwing up before they digest

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you still listen to the same shit you did back then

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Solo

Ch:  
The Whole Damned World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money. Who gets the Honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same 3 friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Here We Go Again

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh

That is wrong! You missed the word (Aw) but because you're awesome you win Itatchi.

Brett: Well ok I guess I'm not smarter than Itachi

Itachi: Damn straight!

-Thanks for reading, once again R&R and please give ideas thank you!


	12. Are you smarter than Hinata

Are you smarter than Hinata

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the featured song. (I'll sue ya)

Host: Welcome to episode 12! Today Hinata is playing against Taylor Chuuki local writer on fanfiction (yes I do have permission to have her in my story.) So Taylor Chuuki you may choose your first question.

Taylor: I'll choose jutsus for peanut brain.

Host: In local Naruto polls what was voted Sasuke's coolest jutsu?

Taylor: Chidori, especially when he is in his second stage and uses it!

Hinata: Um… lose to log jutsu?

Host: Taylor got that one correct. Hinata you have 2 saves left. Taylor please choose your next question.

Taylor: I'll choose our favorite topic…lyrics for retard!

Host: What are the lyrics to I'll sue ya?

Taylor: I sued Taco Bell  
'Cause I ate half-a-million Chalupas and I got fat  
I sued Panasonic  
They never said I shouldn't use their microwave to dry off my cat, huh

I sued Earthlink  
'Cause I called 'em up and they had the nerve to put me on hold  
I sued Starbucks  
'Cause I spilled a frappucino in my lap and brr, it was cold

I sued Toys 'R Us  
Cause I swallowed a Nerf ball and nearly choked to death, huh  
I sued PetCo  
'Cause I ate a bag of kitty litter and now I got bad breath

I sued Coca-Cola, yo  
'Cause I put my finger down in a bottle and it got stuck  
I sued Delta Airlines  
'Cause they sold me a ticket to New Jersey - I went there, and it sucked

Yeah  
If you stand me up on a date  
If you deliver my pizza thirty seconds late

I'm gonna sue, sue, yes, I'm gonna sue  
Sue, sue, yeah, that's what I'm gonna do  
I'm gonna sue, sue, yes, I'm gonna sue  
Sue, sue, yeah, I might even sue you  
Ughh

I sued Duracell  
They never told me not to shove that double-A right up my nose  
I sued Home Depot  
'Cause they sold me a hammer which they knew I might drop on my toes

I sued Dell Compueters  
'Cause I took a bath with my laptop, now it doesn't work  
I sued Fruit Of The Loom  
'Cause when I wear my tighty-whities on my head I look like a jerk

I sued Verizon  
'Cause I get all depressed every time my cell phone is roaming  
I sued Colorado  
'Cause you know, I think it looks a little bit too much like Wyoming

I sued Neiman Marcus  
'Cause they put up their Christmas decorations way out of season  
I sued Ben Affleck  
Aww, do I even need a reason?

Uhh  
If I sprain my ankle while I'm robbin' your place  
If I hurt my knuckles while I punch you in the face

I'm gonna sue, sue, yes, I'm gonna sue  
Sue, sue, yeah, that's what I'm gonna do  
I'm gonna sue, sue, yes, I'm gonna sue  
Sue, sue, that's right, I'm gonna sue you  
Ughh, ughh, ughh

I'll sue ya, I'll take all your money  
I'll sue ya if you even look at me funny  
I'll sue ya, I'll take all your money  
I'll sue ya if you even look at me funny  
I'll sue ya, I'll take all your money  
I'll sue ya if you even look at me funny  
I'll sue ya, I'll take all your money  
I'll sue ya if you even look at me funny

I'll sue ya, ha-ha ha ha-ha  
I'll sue ya, whatchy'all think of that?  
I'll sue ya, ha-ha ha ha-ha  
Booya  
I'll sue ya  
Ughh

Hinata: Um, I don't know!

Host: Taylor got that right too! Hinata only has one save left.

Taylor: I'll choose smart characters for retarded monkey butt.

Host: Who is the smartest kid in Naruto?

Taylor: Shikamaru

Hinata: Konohoboru. (Is really Konohamaru)

Host: Taylor has shut out Hinata! Hinata do you have something to say to the world?

Hinata: Um… uh… I'm not smarter than Taylor Chuuki.

-Thank you for reading chapter 13 should be out in a couple of days.


	13. Are you smarter than Orochimaru

Are you smarter than Orochimaru

Chapter 13

Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to put up my next chapter, I was addicted to something else, but anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: Damn, you know what I just noticed? I don't own Naruto. (I may not own Soulja boy's crank dat but I do own Soulja cow!

Host: Hello welcome to the thirteenth episode of Are you smarter than Naruto characters. We didn't get back to you because of the writers strike but were ready. (JK) Today we will be facing Orochimaru! And who is the lucky contestant?

BUH, buh, buh, BUH!

Host: My pet rock named Google! Now Google you may choose your first question.

Google: I'll choose food for retard.

Host: What is my dog's favorite fruit?

Google: Apple

Orochimaru: Chimichangas!

Host: Google was right, next question.

Google: I'll choose character personalities for peanut brain.

Host: Why does Orochimaru make everyone cross dress?

Google: He doesn't even notice it's weird.

Orochimaru: I think I do it because I'm gay.

Host: … … What a sport! But we did not have that answer so Google got it correct. This may be the last question.

Google: I'll choose lyrics for retard.

Host: What are the lyrics to Soulja Cow?

Google:

Soulja cow off in this store  
Watch me eat dat  
beefy toe  
Watch me crank that soulja cow  
Then super milk that cup  
Now watch me moo  
(crank that soulja cow)  
Now watch me moo  
(crank that soulja cow)  
Now watch me moo  
(crank that soulja cow)  
Now watch me moo  
(crank that soulja cow)

Soulja cow up in dat store  
Watch me lean and watch me rock  
Super milk that cup  
Then watch me kick that Roboman  
Super fresh, now watch me poop  
pooping on them grassy man  
When I do that soulja cow  
I lean to the left and crank that thang  
(now you)  
I'm pooping on your momma  
And if we get the fighting  
Then I'm shitting on your momma  
You catch me at your local grassland  
Yes I milk it everyday  
Momma's getting mad cause  
"I got me some bathing apes"

I'm bouncing on my tail  
Watch me super milk that store  
I'm gonna pass it to Arab  
Then he's gonna pass it to don loc (loc)  
Yo Momma wanna be me  
Soulja cow, I'm the man  
They be looking at my ass  
Saying it's the big one man (man)  
Watch me do it (watch me do it)  
Dance (dance)  
Let get to it (let get to it)  
Nope, you can't do it like me  
store, so don't do it like me  
Folk, I see you tryna do it like me  
Man that milk was ugly

Aim to clean off the hole store  
Watch me eat  
that beefy toe  
Watch me crank that soulja cow  
And super milk that store

Aim to fresh up in this meat  
Watch me shuffle  
Watch me jig  
Watch me crank my shoulder work  
Super man that poop

UH!

Orochimaru: Um… Yo momma ugly!

Orochimaru starts to run away but soon finds out he is trapped

Host: Do you have something to say to the world?

Orochimaru: I'm gay.

Host: … … … … … … … …um anything else?

Orochimaru: I'm dumber than that little rock named Google.

Host: You heard it!

-See you soon for episode 14! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Yes I did make up Soulja cow)


	14. Are you smarter than Jiraya

Are you smarter than Jiraya

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I'm working on it. (JK)

Host: Welcome to episode 14! We will have Jiraya, and for an opponent we will choose the master mind to spying.

BUH, buh, buh, BUH!

Host: My other pet rock, guy! (No I do not have a problem) Now for our theme song!

_Are you smarter than the characters?_

_Are you smarter than me? _

_That's a good question,_

_So let's see!_

_UH!_

Host: So guy, tell us a little about yourself.

Guy: Well, I'm an Aries; I sleep on the basement floor and am a professional rock.

Host: Sweet man

Guy: I'll choose Monkey-Kun for retarded monkey butt.

Host: What was thought to be my worst fan fiction that is currently still out?

Guy: Danny Phantom the gay way.

Jiraya: The pervert that stole Christmas!

Host: I didn't even make that! So Guy is right, please choose your next question.

Guy: I'll choose video games for Jiraya ranking.

Host: What is the game called that is a miniature guitar with 5 buttons a whammy bar and more?

Guy: Twinkle-puff town goes to Death Valley!

Jiraya: Actually I believe it is called Couch potato practice.

Host: Neither of you are correct, it's guitar hero god!

Jiraya: 12!

Host: WTF? … … next question please.

Guy: I'll choose Sports for peanut brain.

Host: Who won the US Open (Tennis) in 2007?

Guy: Abraham Lincoln!

Jiraya: Godzilla!

Host: No! Roger Federer!

Guy: Now I'll choose spelling for retarded monkey butt.

Host: How do you spell the word PERVERT?  This should be easy for Jiraya.

Guy: P E R V E R T.

Jiraya: Incorrect, F R E D F R E D B U R G E R, Fred-Fred Burger! Yes!

Host: Guy got that one correct, Jiraya you only have 1 save left, guy you still have three please pick wisely.

Guy: I choose math for Jiraya ranking.

Host: What is 1 1?

Guy: 11

Jiraya: 2

Host: Jiraya is correct amazing! You may now choose your next question.

Guy: I'll choose shapes for peanut brain.

Host: Okay, what shape is the letter "O"?

Guy: A circle!

Jiraya: A hexagon do-hicky

Host: And Guy is right Jiraya must now say our favorite line, we said it last time!

Jiraya: Hey I'm not gay!

Host: No say the other thing

Jiraya: I'm not smarter than a stupid rock named Google?

Guy: Uh, that's my brother.

Jiraya: Sweet man! I'm loopy!

Host: As we tell Jiraya what to say please do nothing.

Jiraya: I'm not smarter than Guy, that is what you say.

Host: Close enough, see you here next time for another exciting episode of Are you smarter than Naruto characters! Bye!

-The next chapter will be out soon I hope you enjoyed it!


	15. Are you smarter than Konohamaru

Are you smarter than Konohamaru

Chapter 15!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

Host: Hello, and welcome to Are you smarter than Naruto characters!

Audience: … … uh… hooray?

Host: Today we will have Naruto's Mini me, I mean Konohamaru! As our Naruto character guest, and who will he be playing against? … … … no seriously I don't know the camera man screwed up the fucking flash cards so will be back after these messages.

**Colors aren't just reds and blues, there full of wonderful shades and views. Real live colors blend so why shouldn't your marker pen? Now with blendy pens you can get color fusion! You even get that shade for 2 whole inches. AMAZING!**

**So buy a mom today! Call 555-555-5555 **_**YES!**_

Host: We're back, so he will be playing against some hobo! Tell us a little a bout yourself Mr. Hobo

Hobo: I'm a hobo, I haven't takin a shower for 14 years, I'm 36 years old, and I'm a Gemini.

Host: You may now choose your first question.

Hobo: I'll choose character personalities for retard.

Host: Here is your question… who is the brattiest kid in the show Naruto? (Under the age of 10)

Hobo: Ryan Seacrest!

Konohamaru: Chicken Joe!

Host: sigh……… I knew this was gonna be a close game. Neither of you are right so choose your next question.

Hobo: I'll do states for peanut brain.

Host: Okay, what is the biggest of the 50 states?

Hobo: Japan!

Konohamaru: YOU TOOK MINE!

Host: Choose Konohamaru

Konohamaru: I know this is going to be the gayest answer ever but still…Alaska?

Host: Konohamaru is correct amazing! Time for our next question.

Hobo: I'll choose this show's history for retard.

Host: From episode 14, were does guy sleep?

Hobo: On the basement floor.

Konohamaru: … um? …. In yo mom?

Host: And the hobo is now correct! This is a close game. Now we will have our next question.

Hobo: I'll choose math for retarded monkey butt.

Host: Okay your question is… HOLY MONKEY SHIT! 0x0!

Hobo: OH! 5897

Konohamaru: 5

Host: …? 0!

Hobo: No not if you use the molecular theory of pi times crocodile skin to equal quantum.

Host: WTF

Hobo: I like BEANS! And since were talking about beans I'll numbers for retard.

Host: What is the luckiest number?

Hobo: 58

Konohamaru: Any number because it is more opinion then a factual number.

Host: He's right!

Hobo: No way! 58 is like the luckiest number ever! This thing is a rip off!

Host: Konohamaru you have 2 saves left and hobo you have 1 left.

Hobo: I'll choose colors for Konohamaru ranking.

Host: What is the darkest color?

Hobo: Black

Konohamaru: Hot pink.

Host: The hobo is correct, next question.

Hobo: I'll choose ninja for retarded monkey butt.

Host: Who is my favorite character?

Hobo: Itachi

Konohamaru: Spongebob Squarepants! _DUH!_

Host: Even a hobo is smarter than Konohamaru amazing! Do you have something to say to the world?

Konohamaru: I'm not as smart as hobo.

Hobo: BOOYA!

-Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 15.

Chapter 16 will be _Tayuya_

Host:


	16. Are you smarter than Tayuya

Are you smarter than Tayuya

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto, believe it! (Or our time now)

Host: Welcome to episode number 16! Today we will have Tayuya as our Naruto character! And she will be playing against my friend Rico!

Rico: UNT! UNT! UNT! UNT!

Tayuya: You are going down punk, by the power of rock! Yeah and whatever music I play.

Host: So Rico you may choose your first question.

Rico: I'll choose dances for peanut brain.

Host: dance the soulja boy perfectly.

Rico dances soulja boy perfectly.

Tayuya dances yo momma dance.

Host: The first game goes to Rico!

Rico: UNT! Now I'll choose lyrics for retard.

Host: Sing the lyrics to Our time now

Rico:

Oh oh oh oh

There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it  
Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music

Oh oh oh oh

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now

This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it  
Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it

Oh oh oh oh

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now

Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Now  
It's a dance  
Get up  
Come on brothers  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Finally it's our time now

Tayuya: uh…

Tu, tu ,tuh, hu, du, du, du, du, du! It's out time! It's our ti-

Host: STOP, STOP! I've heard enough. Rico is correct.

Rico: Oh yeah! Now I'll choose shows for retarded monkey butt.

Host: Okay, what shows has monkey-kun written about?

Rico: Um… Naruto, Camp Retard, Fag-got Squarepants, and hot moms.

Tayuya: Naruto, Spongebob Squarepants, Camp Lazlo and Danny Phantom.

Host: Tayuya is correct.

Rico: I wanna double up that question.

Host: Okay, so for this we need one related to the answer of the previous question. So… what is Monkey-Kun's Spongebob Story about?

Rico: Spongebob eating a trash can.

Tayuya: Spongebob wanting to kill someone.

Host: Tayuya is correct! You both have 1 save left. Next question please Rico.

Rico: Now I'll choose clans for peanut brain.

Host: What clan fights with corn? Here's a hint they don't exist.

Rico: The Uchiha family.

Tayuya: He just told us the answer.

Rico: HAHAHA! … Oh your serious?

Tayuya: None.

Host: Tayuya is our winner today! Rico what do you say to the world?

Rico: UNT, UNT, UNT, UNT, UNT! I'm not smarter than Tayuya! UNT, UNT, UNT, UNT, UNT!

-Thanks for reading episode 16 and thanks to our fans that have been with us since the beginning.

Chapter 17 is Sakon!


	17. Are you smarter than Sakon

Are you smarter than Sakon

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…yeah I think you get it.

Host: Welcome to… Are you smarter than Naruto characters! Today we have Sakon. Before we begin I would like to say what the next several chapters will be…

Chapter 18 Jiroubou

Chapter 19 Kidoumaru

Chapter 20 Kimimaro

Chapter 21 Sasori

Chapter 22 Zetzu

Chapter 23 Rock Lee

Host: And that is all we have planned so far, but there should be more. So now who will be playing against Sakon? It is my friend Brock.

Brock: OH YEAH! … IM AWESOME YO!

Sakon: He, he, he, he, he! That's funny.

Host: So Brock tell me a little about your self.

Brock: I wish I could but I don't know anything about myself.

Host: I see thanks for that um… detailed description. So we are now under way after our theme song.

_Are you smarter than the characters?_

_Are you smarter than me?_

_That's a good question_

_So let's see_

_UH!_

Host: So Brock, you may choose your question.

Brock: I'll choose mysteries for retard.

Host: So here is your question, who murdered King Tutankhamen ?

Brock: … … … … … … … I confess! My dog did, I tried to stop him but he was frickin out of control!

Host: Your dog couldn't have been a live 3000 years ago!

Brock: Says you!

Sakon: Orochimaru, he can kill anyone! Except Itachi that is.

Host: Orochimaru may look 3000, but he is only 50. You are both wrong, recent evidence claims that the blood clot they found was just extra linen he was wrapped in, the big fracture was not a fracture it was just were the 2 skull plates haven't come completely together because of youth. No one still knows how he died.

Brock: Snore! Oops sorry I already knew that. Now I'll choose spelling for peanut brain.

Host: How do you spell the words… _pickle butt_

Brock: P I K L E space QWERTY

Sakon: P I C K L E space B U T T

Host: Sakon is correct! Next question please.

Brock: I'll do discoveries for nearly-smart person.

Host: Okay, since this is a high ranking if somebody gets this right the other person will lose 2 saves! So, what was the machine called that scanned King Tutankhamen's body?

Sakon: It doesn't have a name, it's just a computer geeks DDR!

Brock: The cat scan machine. Oh, with nachos on the side.

Host: Besides the nacho part Brock was right so Sakon now only has 1 save left for the 2 point deduction and Brock has 2 saves left.

Brock: Now I'll choose math for Sakon ranking.

Host: what is … 0 plus 0?

Brock: Your mom when she is behind the question.

Sakon: 0

Host: Sakon is correct! You both have 1 save left so choose wisely.

Brock: I'll choose shows stories for retard.

Host: What is my best story?

Brock: this one!

Sakon: Sakura's set up date!(Yes I did make it.)

Host? **You **like that story?

Sakon: It has romance, parody and it made me cry when Sasuke said he couldn't come. Sob… it still gets to me! Sob.

Host: Brock is correct! So, Sakon do you have something to say to the world?

Sakon: Read Monkey-Kun's other stories… especially my favorite!

Host: Anything else?

Sakon: I am not smarter than Brock.

-Well I hope you enjoyed, if you liked this story please read my other stories!

PLEASE REVIEW! Please, no flamers!


	18. Are you smarter than Jiroubou

Are you smarter than Jiroubou?

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: No… … I … Don't own Naruto! (Sob) Or any thing else you will read in the story.

Host: Hell, welcome to … Are you smarter than Naruto characters! Today we have Jiroubou. And who will be playing against him? It's Ronald McDonald! So tell us a little about yourself.

Ronald: I'm a clown, I work at McDonalds for minimum wage, I'm a Capricorn, and a little hint about McDonalds… … … don't eat the burgers, if you eat one you will gain 10 pounds!

Host: Okay, I honestly couldn't care less so choose your first question.

Ronald: I'll choose ninja for retard.

Host: Who is the drug attic in the show Naruto?

Ronald: Hannah Montana!

Jiroubou: Well… I shouldn't tell you but… Orochimaru.

Host: And Jiroubou is right! We would also accept Ino, Jiraya, or Naruto.

Ronald: Now I'll do clowns for retarded monkey butt.

Host: What is a clown's favorite activity?

Ronald: To eat little boys!

Jiroubou: To scare me! They all like fit into a puny car! It makes me pee myself!

Host: … … … … … … … You are both wrong!

Ronald: Now I'll choose bands for peanut brain.

Host: Name one song by fall out boy.

Ronald: thanks for the crack!

Jiroubou: Dance, Dance.

Host: Jiroubou is correct! Ronald you only have one save left so if I were you I would choose wisely.

Ronald: I'll choose scary things for retard.

Host: What is the list of things that might happen in… The death rollercoaster (not real)

Jiroubou: Addiction to Runescape.

Ronald: Explosive diarrhea

Butt inflation

Spine loss

Extreme gas

A lot of bliss

Embarrassing accidents

Extreme crying

Acting retarded

Host: Ronald McDonald is actually correct!

Jiroubou: WHAT!? That isn't scary! I did 6 of those things this morning! I had the diarrhea, the butt one, the gas, bliss, crying, and the retarded!

Host: So you just didn't lose your spine and have embarrassing accidents?

Jiroubou: Yes.

Host: Well Ronald is still right. Jiroubou has 2 saves left, and Ronald has 1 left. Once again choose wisely.

Ronald: I'll do spelling for Jiroubou ranking.

Host: Okay, how do you spell the word… rocks?

Ronald: Um… B R A I N W A S H. That is what they do at McDonalds!

Jiroubou: I… L-I-K-E… C H I P S!

Host: You are both wrong.

Ronald: Now I'll choose TV shows for retarded monkey butt.

Host: Who won season six of American idol?

Ronald: Jordin Sparks.

Jiroubou: Jonny Cash.

Host: Ronald is correct! You both have 1 save left!

Ronald: Now I'll choose baseball for retard.

Host: Who did the twins trade Santana to?

Ronald: The loony bin!

Jiroubou: The New York Mets.

Host: And we have a winner! It is… … … Jiroubou!

Ronald: Well I guess I have to say it… … Jiroubou must have eaten a thousand whoppers knowing how fat he is!

Jiroubou kills Ronald… or tries to… he fails.

Ronald: Okay, I'm not smarter than Jiroubou.

Thanks for reading chapter 18! Chapter 19 should be out… whenever I want it to be.

PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES!


	19. Are you smarter than kidoumaru

Are you smarter than Kidoumaru

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… yeah I've said this 18 times before you get it. (Or Harry Potter.)

Host: Hello, welcome to episode 19 of … Are you smarter than Naruto characters!? Today as you know the contestant will be playing against Kidoumaru! And who will be that contestant? BU, BU, BU, BU! Oh my god… it's Harry Potter!

Harry Potter: Oh yeah! I'll kill you with my lightning bolt on my head! UUUUURRRRR! (Farted)… HAHAHA! Oops.

Kidoumaru: sigh… this is going to be easy.

Host: And the game is underway! Let's begin, choose your first question.

Harry Potter: I'll do lyrics for retarded monkey butt.

Host: What are the lyrics to the song… It's the devil?

Harry Potter:

It's the devil, he's takin over us

It's the devil he wants to kill me

It's the devil, he's takin over us

It's the devil he's chasing after me

The devil's comin

People are running

There's no way to stop this madness

(to stop this madness, to stop this madness)

It's the devil he's takin over us

It's the devil please don't come after me

Oh no it's the devil so just run quickly

He's takin over us now we can't even see.

We've lost all hope

We're going crazy

If you look at my eyes you'll see the devil inside of me

It's the devil he's takin over us

It's the devil he wants to kill me

It's the devil he's takin over us

It's the devil he's chasing after me

(It's the devil)

He's dragging me with him

I don't have a choice

He's dragging me to hell

Oh no this sucks!

I see him now I thought he would be the last thing, I ever saw

But Somehow I got away

Only to here him say

(You die today) day -day -day -day

It's the devil, he's takin over us

It's the devil he wants to kill me

It's the devil, he's takin over us

It's the devil he's chasing after me

Yeah… me!

Kidoumaru: DEVILS! And French toast!

He likes moms!

And he is fat!

Oh Yeah!

Host: … That's it?

Kidoumaru: Yes.

Host: AMAZING! Harry potter is correct! You may now choose your next question.

Harry Potter: I will like to follow up that last question.

Host: Okay, who made that song?

Harry Potter: The demon souls… it was their first song.

Kidoumaru: The bear that almost killed me in the forest by my house last winter.

Host: Harry Potter is correct again! And just to tell you the demon souls were going to delete the song off there computer so the only reason I put it on here is so that if we want it again we can find it. But… anyway choose your next question.

Harry Potter: I'll choose nicknames for peanut brain.

Host: What does my dad call Harry Potter?

Harry potter: Um… well… Harry Potter.

Kidoumaru: The retarded egg head that lives with hobos!

Host: You are both wrong… the answer was… Harry pot-head.

Harry potter: Now I'll choose math for retard.

Host: What is… the molecular theory to the 7th power… kidding… the real question is… what is negative 1 plus negative 1?

Harry Potter: negative 2.

Kidoumaru: 23… no 17!

Host: Harry Potter is correct do you have something to say to the world?

Kidoumaru: 11, 53, -76, 7, 90, -1745, 8675865478? Oh… I'm not smarter than Harry Potter… 75, 86, 1?

Host: Thanks for reading! Please review! No flamers!

Kidoumaru: Or else I'll use my skilled math skills on your ass!


	20. Are you smarter than Kimimaro

Are you smarter than Kimimaro

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… and no, I am not Tom Higginson.

Host: Welcome to the twentieth episode of… Are you smarter than Naruto Characters!? Today we have a special guest… The plain white t's singer… Tom Higginson! And as you know he will be playing against Kimimaro. But before we begin it is time for our theme song!

_Are you smarter than the characters?_

_Are you smarter than me?_

_That a good question_

_So let's see_

_UH!_

Host: Have thanks to the plain white t's that played our theme song today… but with that done let's start the game!

Tom: I'll choose characters for retard.

Host: Okay… Why is Kisame blue?

Tom: Because he wants to be!

Kimimaro: No! He used to be part of the blue man group!

Host: You are both wrong… next question.

Tom: I'll choose people for smart person.

Host: What city and state do I live in?

Tom: Um… … … … … Fatville, Florida?

Kimimaro: You live in… (BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! This is unneeded information so it has been cut out by the FBI.)

Host: OH! Kimimaro is a stalker!

Kimimaro: … … … … … … … … … … … … … I do admit to that.

Host: Okay… it looks like Tom has 2 saves left. Next question please.

Tom: I'll choose lyrics for peanut brain.

Host: What are the lyrics to… Oh you have got to be kidding me! The song is… Barbie girl. And if you get this correct it is worth two points.

Tom:

Hi Barbie!  
- Hi Ken!  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!  
- Ha, ha, ha, ha!

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha, ha, ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha, ha, ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha, ha, ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha, ha, ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha, ha, ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha, ha, ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
- Oh, I love you Ken!

Kimimaro: That song is too retarded for me to waste my breathe on.

Host: Tom is correct.

Tom: Now I'll choose spelling for retarded monkey butt.

Host: How do you spell the word… you.

Tom: Y O U

Kimimaro: … … can you use it in a sentence please.

Host: You are an idiot.

Kimimaro: Y W U?

Host: Ewe… so close but Tom is correct. Kimimaro do you have something to say to the world?

Kimimaro: I'm not smarter than Tom Higginson.

Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMERS!


	21. Are you smarter than Sasori

Are you smarter than Sasori

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything you will see in this fan-fic.

Host: Hello, welcome to episode 21 of… Are you smarter than Naruto characters!? Today as you probably know our lucky contestant will be playing against Sasori! And we'll find out who it is… right after our theme song.

_Are you smarter than the characters?_

_Are you smarter than me?_

_That's a good question_

_So let's see_

_UH!_

Host: Okay, and our special guest is… the burger king man! So let's get this game underway! Burger king, king… you may choose your first question.

Burger king man: I'll choose lyrics for Sasori ranking.

Host: Okay, you need to sing the song… hit me with your worst shot. (I know the real song is called hit me with your best shot but this is funnier.)

Burger king man:

Well you're the real gay cookie with the a nice history  
Of healing little hearts, like the one in me  
That's o.k., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!  
Hit me with your worst shot!  
You do it cause I'm a chick  
Hit me with your worst shot!  
Keep hiding away!

You come on with a come on, you fight like a girl  
but that's o.k., see if I care!  
I knock you down, cause I wanted to  
and you'll stay there as long as you can!

Hit me with your worst shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your worst shot!  
Hit me with your worst shot!  
Whine away!

Well you're the real sissy cookie with the long history  
of healing little hearts, cause ye always lose!  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
you better make sure I put you in your place!

Hit me with your worst shot!  
Come on, hit me with your worst shot!  
Hit me with your worst shot!  
Keep hiding away!

Hit me with your worst shot!

You're worse then a school girl!  
Hit me with your worst shot! (shot, shot, shot, shot.)  
Whine away!

Sasori: … … You hit me… ooooooooowwwwwww!

You hit me

Gurr!

Host: STOP! STOP I've heard enough. The burger king man is correct.

Burger king man: Now I'll choose food places for peanut brain.

Host: This should be simple but okay… what is the mascot for burger king?

Burger king man: What do you mean this is easy!? Um… the answer is… Sasori!

Sasori: Burger king man.

Burger king man: Just because I say your name doesn't mean you need to say me… it is impolite!

Sasori: …

Host: Sasori is right.

Burger king man: I am… radical!

Host: You both have 2 saves left.

Burger king now I'll choose hobbies for retard.

Host: Name 1 of my hobbies.

Burger king man: Playing baseball.

Sasori: Acting retarded. (Thinks in head… can't act that if you really are.) (No I am not really retarded)

Host: How dare you… I'm over it… Burger king man was correct. So if you get this one correct you win.

Burger king man: I'll choose books for retarded monkey butt.

Host: Do I idolize Edward Cullen? (Character from Twilight.)

Burger king man: Yes.

Sasori: Yes… you love his hair! Just like me because I am a big fan!

Host: …? No I don't idolize him. You both got it wrong, next question please.

Burger king man: I'll choose science for peanut brain.

Host: okay… what does gravity do?

Burger king man: It keeps you from floating around!

Sasori: You put it on your tators.

Host: I said gravity not gravy!

Sasori: I know

Host: … … … you're stupid.

Sasori: What?

Host: Burger king man is the winner!

Audience: YAYS!

Host: Do you have something to say to the world?

Sasori: Yes, this game is rigged! Gravity does go on your mashed tators GOSH! Oh yeah and I'm not smarter than that weird guy over there.

Sasori storms off.

Host: Close enough.

Thanks for reading chapter 21! Thank you to the few readers who have liked this story from the beginning!

PLEASE REVIEW! But no flamers!

Disclaimer 2: I do not own Naruto, the burger king man, Are you smarter than a fifth grader, or the song hit me with your best shot. But I do own hit me with your worst shot, and I partly own this plot line. Thanks for reading.


	22. Are you smarter than Zetzu

Are you smarter than Zetzu

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the show… Are you smarter than a fifth grader.

Host: Hello and welcome to the episode 22 of … Are you smarter than Naruto characters!? Today we have Zetzu! Today the winner gets a prize!

Zetzu: Gurr… I'm gonna eat you!

Host: And today to play against him we have… BUH, BUH, BUH, BUH! A giant evil squirrel!

Squirrel: SQUEEK! I'm gonna eat _you_ Zetzu!

Host: Okay now time for our theme song!

_Are you smarter than the characters?_

_Are you smarter than me?_

_That's a good question_

_So let's see_

_UH!_

Host: With that out of the way let's begin!

Audience: YEAH!

Squirrel: I'll choose food for peanut brain.

Host: Name one thing that a giant squirrel can eat.

Squirrel: Acorns.

Zetzu: … … um… me!?

Squirrel: Ha, ha! Too true!

Host: You are both correct! The saves cancel each other out so you both still have 3 saves left, you may choose your next question.

Squirrel: I'll choose wilderness for retard.

Host: okay, name one kind of rock.

Squirrel: sandstone

Zetzu: Tomatoes!

Host: The squirrel is correct! Please choose your next question.

Squirrel: I'll choose characters for Zetzu ranking.

Host: What makes Zetzu so special?

Zetzu: OH! I am a cannibal so I eat people!

Squirrel: No, you actually show the difference between when Michael Jackson was black and when he is white! (Because his face is half black half white.)

Host: And Zetzu is correct! You both have 2 saves left. You may now choose your next question.

Squirrel: I'll choose noises for peanut brain.

Host: What sound does a pig make?

Squirrel: Oink.

Zetzu: Los-er, los-er

Host: And the squirrel is correct! Okay, Zetzu has 1 save left and Squirrel has 2. Please choose your next question.

Squirrel: I'll choose characters for retarded monkey butt.

Host: Who usually takes Naruto out for ramen?

Squirrel: Me!!!!!!!!! YAYZ!

Zetzu: Iruka Umino.

Host: And… … Zetzu is correct! Okay now you both only have 1 save left, so you need to choose very carefully or you might just lose this all! So with that said ask you're next question.

Squirrel: I'll choose music for retard.

Host: Okay here is your question … what is my favorite music?

Squirrel: Classical!

Zetzu: Folk rock!

Host: ewe… you are both wrong, Zetzu was close, but the answer is classic rock. Choose your next question.

Squirrel: Now I think I'll choose math for retard.

Host: What is 5x5?

Squirrel: 11T12!

Zetzu: … … 48… no 68! I'm right oh yeah!

Host: Both of you are wrong next question.

Squirrel: I'll choose writing for retarded monkey butt.

Host: Name one thing you can write with.

Squirrel: Zetzu's blood after I eat him!

Glares at Zetzu evilly.

Zetzu: A chair!

Host: The squirrel was close enough! And so Mr. Squirrel you can now eat Zetzu as a prize!

The squirrel eats him!

Host: I guess he is not gonna admit now that he isn't as smart as the squirrel but we'll deal with it. Here is our schedule.

Chapter 23 Rock Lee

Chapter 24 Tsunade

Chapter 25 Kakashi

Chapter 26 Shizune

Chapter 27 Shikamaru

Chapter 28 Kisame

Chapter 29 Tobi

Chapter 30 Gaara

Thanks for reading chapter 22! Chapter 23 should be out soon. PLEASE REVIEW! But please do not flame. I hope you enjoyed… Are you smarter than Naruto characters!? BYE!


	23. Are you smarter than Rock Lee

Are you smarter than Rock Lee

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the show… Are you smarter than a fifth grader!?

Host: Hello! Welcome to episode 23 of… Are you smarter than Naruto characters!? Today Rock Lee is our character! And before we find out who Lee is playing against we need to sing our theme song.

_Are you smarter than the characters?_

_Are they smarter than me?_

_That's a good question _

_So let's see_

_UH!_

Host: Okay, Lee will be playing against… BUH, BUH, BUH, BUH! This Banana!

Audience: YAY!

Banana: Okay, I am a banana. I was brought into the store 2 hours ago. So I'm not smart because ya know… I'm not even a day old!

Host: I see, well I wish you good luck! So let's start the game!

Banana: I'll choose food for Rock Lee ranking.

Host: Name one fruit.

Banana: Um… what's a fruit?

Host: I'll give you a hint… you are a fruit, Mr. Banana.

Banana: You just gave me the answer! HA! Jellybeans!

Host: Are you gonna answer?

Banana: I did, I said jellybeans.

Rock Lee: A cactus!

Host: You are both wrong! GOSH! Mr. Banana, you are a banana! And I said you are a fruit.

Banana: OH! I'm a banana? I thought I was a jellybean!

Host: … … sigh… … oh I have so much work to do. Choose your next question.

Banana: I'll choose the body for retarded monkey butt.

Host: How many bones are in the human body? And for help here is a diorama of a skeleton.

Banana: hm… 4! No wait… 2!

Rock Lee: 1500!

Host: These 2 peeps may just be the dumbest ever! You're both wrong!

Banana: AH! The sushi is stuck in the toaster!

Rock Lee: Wait, wait now it is burning, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Banana/Lee: (sob)

Host: Well I guess you probably can see this now! Next question please.

Banana: I'll choose characters for peanut brain.

Host: Who is the fifth Hokage?

Banana: Tom Brady!

Rock Lee: Jackie Chan!

Host: You are both wrong… AGAIN!

Banana: I'll choose music for retard.

Host: How many note buttons are on a guitar hero guitar?

Banana: Oh! I know this one! None! There is just a penguin with a rash on it!

Rock Lee: Um… 5.

Host: N- Wa-wait! Rock Lee got it right! MY LIFE LONG GOAL IS COMPPPPLLLLEEEEETTTTEEEEEEEEE! But Banana still has 2 saves left.

Banana: I'll choose colors for Rock Lee ranking.

Host: In the song… paint it black, what color are they talking about?

Banana: Black.

Rock Lee: Macaroni yellow!

Host: Now Mr. Banana is correct! FINALLY! You both have 2 saves left.

Banana: Now I'll choose math for retard.

Host: If I made 1 cookie and Bob made 2 cookies, who made more?

Rock Lee: Wait, who is Bob?!

Host: Just a random person, now answer the question!

Rock Lee: Okay, okay, hm… … … … Jim!

Host: There is no Jim!

Rock Lee: My dog's name is Jim! So there is a Jim! BURN! Looks like I am smarticular than you!

Host: GURR!

Banana: My answer is Bob.

Host: GUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRR! Wait Banana is correct! Lee only has 1 save left.

Banana: Now I'll choose tests for retarded monkey butt.

Host: In school, at the end of the year most classes have a huge test about everything they learned. So, what is that called?

Banana: A poopsicle!

Rock Lee? I don't get it so I'll just say something dumb… I have a 5 seater toilet!

Host: Again, you are both wrong. Next question please.

Banana: I'll choose life for peanut brain.

Host: Name one thing that enforces rules.

Banana: My cousin.

Host: What does he do?

Banana: he is a ballerina!

Host: And how does that enforce rules.

Banana: It just does, now stop whining!

Rock Lee: The police.

Host: And Rock Lee is correct! You both have 1 save left.

Banana: I'll choose animals for Rock Lee ranking.

Host: Name one kind of bird.

Rock Lee: the 2 seater skateboard! (Says in Asian accent)

Banana: A blue jay!

Host: The banana is the winner! How does winning make you feel?

Banana: Very hungry! (Eats his arm off) Luckily I'm a piece of food!

Host: … Well okay that was interesting.

Rock Lee: Doesn't that hurt at all!?

Banana: No, don't you eat yourself?

Host: … sigh… okay Rock Lee I'm hungry so just say it.

Rock lee: I am not smarter than a 2 hour old banana. But… now I'm hungry too!

Eats the Banana.

Host: You stole my lunch!

Okay thanks for reading chapter 23!

Thank you to everyone that helped make this story my best one.

Chapter 24 should be out soon. (Tsunade)

Once again I don't own Naruto.

Please review but no flames!

Also you did it! CONGRATULATIONS! You got through the randomness HOORAY!


	24. Are you smarter than Tsunade

Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Are you smarter than Tsunade?

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto, and I never will! Neither do I own y o u t u b e.

Host: Welcome to episode 24 of Are you smarter than Naruto characters!? Today, who will be up against the legendary Tsunade? It is… Barney the drug using dinosaur thing! So Barney, tell us a little about yourself.

Barney: I use marijuana, I used to have a hit TV show for 1 year olds, but it is gay.

Host: Okay let's start, so Barney, please pick your first question.

Barney: I'll choose y o u t u b e, for retard.

Host: This is a challenging, but correct fact. Who are 2 big stars that have y o u t u b e accounts?

Barney: You, and your mom.

Host: … … what are you smoking!?

Barney: Marijuana.

Host: … oh yeah.

Tsunade: It is Miley Cyrus and Danny Noriega from American idol.

Host: n- wait! That is correct! Looks like Barney only has 2 saves left, so choose your next question.

Barney: Unt-unt-unt-unt-unt-unt-unt-unt-unt!

Host: Say what!?

Barney: Suck my tail! I'll follow up that last question.

Host: Okay, since Barney is following up, we will choose a question at any difficulty, that is related to the last topic. So… Tsunade said the 2 people are Danny Noriega, and Miley Cyrus. So your question is… what are there accounts?

Barney: Miley's is … I'm a hobo (no spaces)

Tsunade: NO! It is mileymandy.

Host: Tsunade got part one correct.

Barney: And Danny's is… miley cyrus! Am I right or what!?

Tsunade: Actually, his name is… dannynoriega.

Host: Tsunade is once again correct! So Barney… you need to pick wisely.

Barney: I'll pick mothers for retarded monkey butt.

Host: Okay, your question will be… name one thing that your mother doesn't understand about you.

Barney: Okay, get this… my mom doesn't get that I'm a purple… sexy… vampire ninja pickle, I mean she just doesn't get it!

Host: … … … That will work I guess.

Tsunade: Shizune smells like shit! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Host: Everyone knows that.

Shizune: Even I know that! Wait… do I?

Host: Barney actually got that one better, so he got that one correct. Barney has 1 save left, Tsunade has 2. Next question please.

Barney: Okay, I'll pick colors for peanut brain.

Host: Okay, what is one of the gayest colors ever, and why?

Barney: Beige. I just hate beige, it reminds me of Simba!

Tsunade: Brown, it's the color of poop!

Host: The audience will vote on which one is better… … … … … … … … Barney won!

Host: You both just have one save left! Barney if you want to win, pick wisely.

Barney: I'll choose guitar hero, for retard.

Host: Okay, so who is the best guitar hero player in the world?

Barney: Me! I can play… Hit me with your best shot on easy and get 80 percent!

Tsunade: OMG! I agree with Barney he is just amazing!

Host: Sorry, the answer is Chris Chike. He was recognized by the world records, he got 98 percent on through the fire and flames on expert. Barney, pick your next question…

Barney: I'll pick MOA (Mall of America) for Tsunade ranking.

Host: Okay… what is the scariest ride at Nick universe?

Barney: The jumpy place where you jump on the inflatable!

Tsunade: Well, this is actually an opinion question… but you are probably looking for… Rock bottom.

Host: Yes! Rock bottom has 2 loops and goes up side down 3 times, it goes straight up 10 feet away from the extremely high ceiling, and then goes straight down, goes 60 mph, and the loops shake! So Tsunade wins! Barney what do you have to say?

Barney: I am not smarter than Tsunade!

AUTHORS NOTE

I don't know if some stuff came out okay… such as…

**Y**

**O**

**U**

**T**

**U**

**B**

**E**

But still, everything you heard in this story is a fact! Go Danny Noriega! Even though he got voted out a long time ago!

PLEASE REVIEW! I GAVE YOU AWESOME INFO AND I NEED SOME GOOD REVIEWS!


	25. Are you smarter than Kakashi

Are you smarter than Kakashi

Are you smarter than Kakashi

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I am sorry if I disappointed you.

Hello, welcome to episode 25 of the hit fan fiction show… Are you smarter than Naruto characters?! Why am I saying this, because this is the first episode of season 2! Today, who will be up against the legendary Kakashi Hatake? It is… Miley Cyrus!

Miley: Hi every- … … don't you touch my sex toys Kakashi!

Kakashi: Sorry, gosh!

Host: Okay everyone you know the rules. Easiest is Kakashi ranking, and then peanut brain, then retarded monkey butt, then retard is the hardest. So Miley, pick your first question.

Miley: I pick… Disney, for peanut brain.

Host: Okay, name one star in Hannah Montana.

Miley: That bag named Michael Jackson.

Kakashi: I don't watch porny shows. So I will guess… a hooker?

Host: OOOOHHH! You are both wrong. Next question please.

Miley: I will pick math for retard.

Host: In the song… 7 things. How many things does Miley "hate" about the person.

Miley: I made the song. It is seven! Listen…

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you  
Oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

Kakashi: Is this a trick question? I'm gonna guess 6.

Host: No, I am sorry, but you're a total homo Miley. Next question.

Miley: I will choose y o u t u b e for retarded monkey butt.

Host: Okay, who is the 4th most subscribed. (And will be first in 4 months)

Miley: charttoppersmusic (check it out)

Kakashi: Fred

Host: Correct! Next question please Miley.

Miley: I will choose spelling for Kakashi ranking.

Host: How do you spell cool?

Miley: K H W U L E.

Kakashi: Retard. It is C O O L.

Host: Correct again! Where did you learn that!?

Kakashi: TV.

Host: I see. Next question.

Miley: I choose sports for retarded monkey butt.

Host: Okay, you're question is… who won the home run derby in the year 2008?

Miley: Justin Morneau

Kakashi: That evil squirrel that ate Zetzu in episode 22!

Host: Oh… my… gosh. Miley got it right. Choose your next question please.

Miley: I will pick Spongebob for peanut brain.

Host: Okay, remember if you get this wrong, you lose. What is… Spongebob's… pet's name!?

Miley: Easy, what I suck every day. DICK!

Kakashi: No, it's Gary.

Host: Kakashi is correct! MILEY IS… DISQUALIFIED! What do you have to say?

Miley: This is a piece of shit! Get away from me!

Runs away

Host: Well, thanks for watching, see you next time!

Kakashi: You know this really is a piece of shit; it isn't even a TV show.

**Author note: **I do not mean offence to Miley Cyrus, just with all the stuff with her I had to put it out!

Disclaimer 2: I do not own Naruto, Spongebob or anything you heard in this story. The plot line is mostly mine, but it partly belongs to Are you smarter than a fifth grader. Next chapter out… whenever.


End file.
